The present invention is directed to the provision of a scoring device for tennis especially designed to be mounted directly upon the tennis racket, the device being of negligible size and weight so that it presents no interference with the normal use of the racket and yet is readily available for observation. In keeping with the objectives of small size and negligible weight, the device is of extremely simple construction while providing readily visible scoring indications which are set by an easily performed manual operation.